


Fine? Fine

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	1. Chapter 1

You take another shot at the only bar in the small town you're visiting for work.  
You slam down the shot glass feeling the burn of the whiskey splash down your throat.  
You smile feeling the small buzz that was starting to make itself known.  
You keep your eyes directed to the bartender while she fixes more drinks for the load of people arriving for the weekend.  
The loud music echoes inside your ears; while the sound of pool games direct your eyes towards the new guests in the bar.  
Two men playing pool smiles upon their faces as they enjoy themselves.  
"Come on man, you think you're really gonna shoot it into that pocket? If you can curve the ball I'll be impressed." The tall man with shoulder length brown hair says to the man bending over the pool table pool stick in hand.  
"You'll owe me a drink if I get it in there, Sammy." The man answers focusing on the task at hand.  
You smile watching the men as they softly fight against one another.  
The man hits the ball the white ball hitting another ball across the green table missing the eight ball from a mile away.  
The tall man laughs at the man that curses while standing up straight looking to the laughing man with anger.  
"Looks like I don't owe you that drink you wanted so bad." He laughs to the shorter but very handsome man.  
"Shut up Sam." The man says. "I don't want to play with you anymore, you're an ass." He says looking away from the man taking a drink of his beer on at the table next to the tall man.  
"By all means find someone else to lose to." He says with another laugh.  
"Yeah, okay. But if I'm gonna play with a total stranger might as well make a few bucks." He says with a wink as he runs his fingers through his hair messing it up to look drunk."  
You order another shot this time making it vodka. The bartender smiles towards you handing you the drink.  
"For now on." You lean over. "Fill the shot glasses with water." You whisper with a wink as you look towards the two men.  
The bartender smiles as you walks towards the men as if you were looking for your friends.  
"Hannah? Hannah where are you?" You ask walking as if you were already plastered off your ass.  
You bump into the tall man a bit of the liquor flying out from the top of your shot glass.  
"I'm so sorry." The tall man says placing his hands onto your shoulder to help you keep your balance.  
"Whoa look what you found Sammy." The handsome man says his eyes screaming lust as he looks you up and down.  
"Sorry I'm just looking for my friends. They were here earlier but after I went to get my drink they've seemed to have disappeared." You say with your voice slurring slightly.  
"Did I spill any of my drink on you?" You ask looking to the tall man's eyes. His eyes calming and collected as he looks into yours. You wish you wouldn't have looked into his eyes feeling a slight bit of guilt starting up inside.  
"No, you're good." He answers a smile coming to his face. You blink twice realizing that the two men are both handsome as hell.  
"Good." You say before tipping the drink into your mouth and swallowing down the liquor.  
"What are you drinking?" The shorter man asks taking a few steps towards you.  
"Vodka." You answer with a wink.  
The man whistles towards the bartender.  
The bartender looking up noticing who whistled. He points down towards your shot glass asking for another.  
She smiles when her eyes connect with yours, nodding as she starts towards another shot glass.  
"So you boys play?" You ask looking away from the bartender to the pool table.  
"Yeah, do you?" He asks grabbing the stick from the table.  
"I've tried a couple times but I'm not very good, my friends made fun of me, calling me an easy game." You answer looking down as you start to fan yourself feeling the heat from your earlier drinks hitting you.  
"You want to play?" He asks handing you the stick.  
The bartender sends someone over to give you your drink.  
"Thanks." You answer taking the shot glass in hand and tipping it back.  
You pretend to wince from the liquor but inside you're happy that it's water. Needing something to drain you.  
"What's your name?" You ask the men.  
"I'm Dean and this here is my baby brother Sam." Dean says with a smile. "What's yours?"  
"(Y/n)" You answer placing your shot glasses on the table Sam is standing by.  
Dean mouths your name liking the sound of it.  
You blush as you look to both brothers. Your smile appearing onto your slightly flushed face.  
"Well Dean thanks for the drink and yes I'll play." You smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first game you lose, shaking your head and placing your hand in front of your face with embarrassment as you start to hand the pool stick towards Sam.  
"I suck, what did I tell you? I'm no good. Here just take it and save me from more embarrassment." You say as Sam takes the stick from you.  
"Come on, one more game." Dean begs not wanting you to walk away.  
"Fine how about we play for money. Maybe that would make me focus." You slur looking to the handsome man. "Fine?" You ask an eyebrow raising.  
Dean smiles and nods his head. "Fine, how much?" He asks grabbing his wallet.  
You shrug your shoulders.  
"I don't know, I've never played for money before. How much would you normally start with if you bet for money?"  
You ask raising your hand wanting another shot.  
Deans eyebrows raise watching you struggling to stay up right and yet ordering another drink.  
"Can I get another?" You asks the bartender from far.  
She nods with a smile.  
You turn your head an look to the brothers that are watching you.  
"How about fifty dollars?" He asks taking out a bill.  
You nod grabbing for your small purse you placed next to Sam.  
You take out your money and place it on the table with Sam. Dean placing his on top of yours.  
"Okay, lets do this." He says setting up the table once again.  
You grab the stick from Sam just in time to see the waitress walking up with your drink.  
"Oh God bless you." You say with a smile. You quickly take the shot feeling the brothers eyes on you.  
You shake your head acting as if the drink is getting to you.  
"You ready?" Dean asks placing the triangle under the table.  
You nod watching Dean brake, the balls scattering all over the table.  
A solid lands into the middle right pocket.  
"Solids." Dean leans over aiming for another ball. The white ball hitting the solid into another pocket.  
You order another two shots.  
You look around noticing the bar slowing down, looking to the small clock in the corner of the room noticing it's almost eleven at night.  
The sound of the hard balls hitting. You turn and notice the table is almost cleaned off.  
You let out a loud breath knowing you need to make more money quickly.  
The waitress walks up with the drinks.  
You smile while she places them on the table.  
You hear Dean curse from behind you, you turn noticing he missed.  
"Your turn." He says walking to the table to drink his beer.  
"Alright let me load up first." You slur taking the shots and downing both down.  
The brothers watch you as you stumble over towards the pool table.  
You lean over and aim for the blue striped ball. Missing by three inches you let out a high pitched squeal.  
"I suck." You groan walking towards Sam your back hitting the table softly.  
"Maybe you should ease up on the shots." Sam says softly looking down towards you.  
"Are you saying I'm drunk?" You ask sounding a little upset.  
"Just a bit." He answers his eyes filled with a bit of concern.  
"Right pocket." Dean says as he aims for the black ball. The ball hits right into the pocket leaving you groaning.  
"Okay fine one more game." You say quickly as if money grew off of trees.  
"Really, you just lost." Dean says watching you as you order another drink.  
"Hold on, let me use the ladies room real quick. The liquor is going right through me." You smile gabbing your purse and heading towards the restroom stumbling over your feet.  
As soon as you get inside the bathroom you stand up straight and smile knowing your fooling the brothers.  
You use the restroom quickly not really lying about the drinks you drank earlier getting to you.  
After you're done you head back towards the brothers watching them while they notice you approaching the pool table.  
"Okay, can I break? I've never done it before." You say watching as Dean starts forming the triangle without the tool and using his arms this time.  
"Ooh, that was kinda sexy." You comment then biting your lip.  
Dean winks as he moves out of the way handing you the pool stick so you could break.  
"How much this time?" Dean asks.  
You shrug leaning over the table acting as if your trying to figure out how to break.  
"How much do you want to do this time?" You ask practicing your break.  
"Lets see." He takes out his money including the fifty you had and counts the money he has in his wallet.  
"I have about five hundred here. You wanna go all in?" He asks looking to his brother that is disapproving his brothers request just by a facial expression.  
"Sound good to me, here take the money out." You says to Sam who is holding your wallet that you handed to him.  
Sam takes out your money counting out the money.  
"Okay, can you show me how to break? Can I practice?" You ask Dean.  
He walks up towards you leaning you over the table his body almost pressing up against you.  
He takes the stick in your hand and helps you by showing you exactly what to do.  
"Got it?" He asks.  
You nod feeling something building deep inside yourself.  
You swallow trying to keep the feeling away.  
"Okay, I'm ready." You smile.  
Dean and Sam watch you as you take the stick in hand and lean over aiming the stick to the white ball.  
You pull back the stick and hit the balls hard, the balls colliding and breaking the triangle.   
The brothers eyebrows shoot up noticing the great break you just had along with a solid going into the pocket.  
"Wow. Pretty good." Dean comment.  
"Yeah, must be first timers luck." You answer with a smile appearing on your flushed face.  
You lean over the table taking a deep breath focusing on your game.  
You hit the solid, the ball landing in another pocket.  
Sam and Dean's mouth widening watching as you keep placing the balls in each pocket.  
Sam chuckles knowing his brother just got played.  
Dean starts shaking his head in anger and you lean over the table again aiming for the black ball.  
"Middle pocket." You smile to the brothers. You shoot and watch the ball fall into the middle pocket.  
You stand up watching the brothers looking dumbfounded.  
"Good game." You say clearly before walking towards the table grabbing all the money. "Thanks for the money." You wink to Dean.  
"Son of a bitch." Dean says as you grab your wallet and purse stuffing the money in your wallet you start walking away.  
"Hold on, you just played me."  
"Oh honey, you played yourself." You answer winking towards the brothers befor walking away and out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

You sit in your hotel room getting ready for bed, your laptop on the table next to the large window.   
You walk over to turn off your laptop when your eyes catch a very gorgeous car pulling up to the hotel parking lot through the thin curtains.  
A black 67 Chevy impala parking right in front of your room.   
Maybe you should make friends with the driver so they could give you a ride you think while the roar of the engine shuts off.  
You watch as the driver and passenger door opens. A bit of disappointment rising knowing the driver has a girl with them.   
When they stand your heart drops.  
It's the brothers you coned at the bar.  
You watch as the brothers start walking towards your door. That's when you decide to grab your gun from under your bed.  
You quickly cock the gun and point and open the door.  
The brothers turn towards you their eyes looking down to the gun.  
"Why are you following me?" You ask as the brothers take a step back.  
That's when you notice the hotel key in Sam's hand.  
They'd must have rented the room next to yours. The doors are really close together.  
"Look who we have here Sammy. It's the bitch that took my money." Dean says quickly making a move to grab your gun out of your hand but you're quicker.   
You grab his arm twisting it while you push him face first up against the wall.   
Your hand pulling up on his arm. Dean lets out a loud holler in pain.  
Sam walks into your room to help fix the situation.  
"Hey listen, we weren't following you. We didn't even know where you went. There isn't any hard feeling for taking the money." Sam says while you press your body against Deans back.  
"What? Shut up Sammy you're making things worse." Dean groans against the wall.  
"I'm trying to help you." Sam answers.  
You pull up on Deans arm again, his loud groan making you smile knowing you have control over him.  
Sam looks around your room before he tried to tell you to stop hurting his brother.  
His eyes stop quickly on your decorated room. He notices the salt line you've placed on the windowsill and around the door.  
"Wait hold on a minute, are you a hunter?" Sam asks.  
Your eyes open up wider when you realize you've been made.  
"How would you know that?" You ask pulling on Deans arm again.  
"The salt lines, you also have a rug that I'm expecting we don't have in our room which might have a devils trap underneath, am I right?"  
You let go of Dean quickly his sigh in relief bouncing off the wall.  
You take a step back looking to both brothers.  
"Then I'm guessing you both are hunters too." You answer while Sam closes your room door.  
"Always have been." He answers.  
"Are you here for the vampire nest too?" You ask while you glance to both brothers.  
Dean rubs his pained arm while Sam nods.  
"Maybe we could help each other." Sam says his soft eyes looking towards you.  
Dean smacks his lips and rolls his eyes.  
"Do you really think I want to work with this thief?" Dean asks his brother while keeping his eyes on you.  
"He's right." You answer. "I wouldn't want to work with someone who had the first idea to play someone." You snap to Dean.  
Deans eyes squint while he gives you a nasty look in anger.  
"Face it Dean, you're just mad cause I was smarter then you and way better at doing the job." You add with a bite.  
Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
"Whatever." He answers looking away from you, his disappointed eyes reaching his brother.  
"Okay, so we gonna try that again. Will you work with us?" Sam asks his angry brother and you. His eyes skimming both of your faces.  
"I normally work alone but I guess I could make an exception just this once." You answer your eyes on Dean the entire time.  
He shakes his head not wanting to hear a word coming from your mouth.   
His eyes connect to his brothers, softly pleading with him not to work with you.  
"Come on Dean, she's working on the same case. She could help us." Sam admits his eyes trailing towards you.   
You slowly make your way to your bed to take a seat. Your hands softly touching the comforter while you lay back, your lower back resting against the bed while you sit and watch the brothers discuss a quiet conversation in the corner of your room.  
"Dean, were gonna have to work together. I think you're gonna need to just take a deep breath and get over the fact that you don't want to and suck it up like an adult." You speak with a bit of fire in your voice.  
Dean looks to you his upset eyes finally making eye contact with yours.  
"Fine." He answers.  
"Fine." You add.  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
Dean rolls his eyes before he opens the room door and walks out leaving you alone with his brother.  
Sam gives you a sheepish grin.  
"He'll like you one day. Maybe." He answers before opening the door to head out.  
"I guess that will make both of us." You answer before Sam closes the door.   
Leaving you alone to think about how your actually going to hunt with someone's else tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up early to shower and put your hair in a french braid, you put your hunter clothes on.  
Tight black jeans, black boots that reach your lower caves, black tank top and your lucky green and black flannel button up.  
As you're finishing buttoning up your shirt you get a knock on your door.  
You let out a sigh knowing once you open that door you're going to be faced with Dean.  
You stand up, walk towards the door. You open the door wide, seeing Sam with a small smile upon his face.  
"Good morning." Sam says glancing towards your outfit.  
"Is it?" You ask not feeling the "good" part of this morning.  
"Of course, we have you now to help kill those vamps. It's going to be a quick kill." Sam replies.  
You keep quiet not wanting to argue anymore about having to work with the brothers.  
"We're going to get breakfast before we head to the nest, want to join?" Sam asks his hazel eyes watching you while he waits for your reply.  
Your stomach growls just thinking about eating some waffles.  
"Sure, I guess I could eat." You answer honestly.  
The car honks from behind Sam, Sam turns around noticing his brother throwing his arm in the air.  
"Looks like he's ready now." Sam says tuning his attention back towards you. "Come on." He adds.  
You nod walking back towards your bed to grab your black duffel bag, which holds all of your weapons and weapon holders.  
Walking towards the front door, Sam by your side leading you towards the impala.  
"Pop the trunk." Sam says to Dean, while you start walking towards the trunk of the impala.  
Dean rolls down the window, eyes wide with angry. "What the hell?"  
"Dean pop the trunk so (Y/N) can put her bag in the back."  
"No, she's not riding in the car with us."  
You look towards Dean, squinting your eyes in anger.  
"Dean!" Sam shouts.  
"No Sam, she's not riding in baby!" Dean shouts back.  
"Dean, she's here to help us. Stop acting like a child." Sam says walking towards you to grab a hold of your bag.  
"You know what, I don't need this shit. I don't have to join you both in this hunt, I can do it on my own." You announce angrily towards Dean.  
"You hear that Sam, she's good."  
"Dean, open the damn trunk."  
"Fine!" Dean shouts while he angrily pops open the trunk.  
Sam places your bag into the trunk, while you walk towards the back door of the impala.  
"I'm riding with you both." You speak towards Dean inside the car while he shakes his head.  
Sam slams the trunk walking towards the passenger side, he opens the door and climbs inside.  
Dean starts reversing the car while you hold onto the handle.  
"Dean!" You hear Sam shout from inside the car.  
"Fine!" Dean shouts again unlocking your door.  
You open the door and climb in. As you climb in Dean starts driving, you slam the door shut angry with how Dean is acting.  
"Okay so let's stop and get breakfast before heading to the nest."  
"(Y/N) better be buying breakfast since she stole all my money."  
"Fine I will, and while we're at it might as well stop in a store and buy some new stuff with the great amount of money I received last night." You answer with sass dripping from your lips.  
"How about I stop the car here and now so I don't have to deal with you at all." Dean says slowing down the car.  
"Fine by me. I can do this alone." You answer grabbing a hold of the door handle.  
"Fine." Dean says slowing down the car.  
"Fine!"  
Fine!" Dean pulls over.  
"No, not fine. We need her Dean." Sam says turning to look towards you while you try to open the car door.  
"(Y/N) stay, we need your help." Sam pleads watching you.  
You shake your head with anger, not wanting to have to deal with this all day.  
"I don't need his attitude." You comment looking towards Sam.  
"I don't need your-"   
"Dean shut up, (Y/N) is going to be working with us for the day. If you can't deal with that then maybe we should turn back around to drop you off." Sam shouts towards Dean, Dean's eyes widening slightly glancing towards you before giving you a dirty look.   
He looks to his brother then nods.  
Dean starts driving once again, eyes on the road. So he misses that you stuck out your tongue and looked away.  
This was going to be a long freaking day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Dean and you climb out of the Impala, Dean walking directly towards the trunk to grab all their things.  
Sam and you follow behind Dean, Dean throwing your duffel bag to the ground in a loud crash.  
"Really?" Sam asks as you bend over to pick it up.  
"What, it was in the way." Dean replies shrugging and opening the hidden storage for all their weapons.  
"Holy crap, I need one of those." You comment softly before digging into your bag for your favorite machete.  
Dean turns around hearing your comment while sneering towards you. "That's too bad." Dean answers, glancing towards your sheath covered machete.  
"Holy crap, that's your machete?" Dean asks eyes widening.  
You glance towards your machete gripped in your hand.  
"Yes." You answer looking away towards the area the nest is hidden.  
"That's a Gerber Gator Bolo Machete." Dean comments.  
"Yup." You reply quickly watching Sam grab his machete.  
"What size is it?" Dean asks.  
"15.44 inches." You answer not really wanting to talk to the man who keeps treating you like garbage.  
"Can I touch her?" Dean asks reaching towards the machete in your hands.  
"Dean, calm down." Sam interrupts.  
"What?" Dean asks sounding a bit embarrassed.  
"Okay, so what we're going to do is make our way into the nest, at this point they should be asleep. So we're not going to split up until we make it inside. Once inside we'll split up, I'll find the leader and kill him right away." Sam lays down the plan.  
"You make it sound so easy." You comment knowing it wouldn't be so simple once you get inside.  
"Sure it is, if your'e a good hunter then it should be very easy." Dean remarks before slamming the trunk with a bang.  
"Okay we ready?" Sam asks.  
"What am I to do?" You ask wrapping the leg holster tightly around your leg and having the machete sheath hang nicely.  
"Stand there and look pretty." Dean says walking towards the nest.  
Sam rolls his eyes, as you shake your head and follow the brothers towards the nest.  
Once you reach the nest the brothers stop and looks towards you.  
"Okay, remember I'll get the leader. You both just kill the rest of the bunch inside." Sam says as Dean nods and you remain quiet.  
"Let's do this." Dean says opening the door and walking inside with Sam and you behind.  
The smell of iron hits your nose, wincing in disgust you know its the smell of blood. Fresh blood too.  
Sam and Dean separate, Sam disappearing behind a wall.  
You walk further into the nest, sleeping vampires laying on scattered beds. Walking closer to one of the beds with two sleeping vampires, you notice they're man and woman.  
Lovers.  
You always heard that vampires mate for life. Love so strong they would do anything to avenge their dead lover.  
You learned the hard way.  
Blinking back tears and trying to get your mind back into the hunt. You open your eyes as you pull out your machete from the holder on your leg, gripping tight onto the gator gripped handle.  
The sound of slashing from the other room is your cue, you swing your blade with one single swing you decapitating the male vamp.  
The female waking up feeling the splash of blood upon her body.  
"What? Alex?" She asks blinking and realizing what's happened. "Alex!" She screams to her dead lover before making eye contact with you.  
You give the female a jeering smile before swinging your blade and decapitating her. her blood landing on the wall and bed.  
You turn around to see the other vamps awake and angry.  
Dean killing one before the other launches towards him.  
Sam taking his blade and killing the vamp that was trying to kill Dean.  
You make your way towards the others, A vamp grabbing you from your ankle. causing you to fall to the ground landing on your wrist.  
"Ahh, shit!" You shout in pain.  
"You think you can just come into my nest and kill my creation?" The woman vamp that tripped you shouts.  
You turn over looking to the others as they continue to fight off the other vamps.  
"You did the same thing to my household." You reply with fury in your voice.  
"I?" The woman points to herself before she starts to laugh. "I killed your family?" She stops to look towards you.  
You move your wrist you landed on, feeling a bit of pain but knowing you can deal with it later.  
"17 years ago, you came into my home when everyone was sleeping. You broke into the back door, my father heard and woke up. You made your way into the living room while my father woke my brother and I so we could hide with our mother. You started up the stairs where we were hiding, walked into each of the bedroom. You came into the last room, where my brother and I were hiding inside the closet. My father grabbed his gun and tried shooting at you, not knowing it wouldn't work." You pick yourself up, not realizing Sam and Dean killed the rest of the vamps in the nest and listening to everything that you were saying. "You grabbed my father, tore his neck to shreds while my father screamed for us to run. My mom ran out protecting us when you killed her too. My brother and I made it outside the house and to safety. Later in life we found out what had really happened, what you were. And I swore on my parents life I would find you and make you see your family die too. But believe me, I'm not going to let you live." You finish grabbing one of the small knifes you have in yous sheath and throw it. The knife sticking itself into her heart.  
"You mustn't have learned that much sweets, this won't kill me." She smiles taking the knife out of her chest and throwing it to the ground.  
"I didn't want to kill you with that, just wanted to slow you down."  
"I didn't work." She says starting towards you before stopping to double over in pain. She looks up towards you. "What was in that blade?" She asks falling to her knees.  
"Dead man's blood, bitch."  
Sam and Dean run up towards you, eyes wide with shock.  
"Woah, she is a good hunter." Dean says while watching you.  
The vampire looks to you in pain, blinking slowly.  
"Go to sleep bitch." You growl kicking the vamp directly in the head, knocking her out cold.  
You turn around out of breath, anger radiating off of you.  
Sam looks you and down with shock.  
Dean smiling at you in amazement. "You're awesome." Dean says loudly.  
You smile to Dean for the first time since the night you conned him.  
Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.  



	6. Chapter 6

You tied up the vampire bitch by her arms, her body laying against her dead vamp family.  
Sam and Dean watch you as you pick the unconscious vampire making sure she's sitting on top her family.  
"(Y/N), don't you think this is a little wrong?" Sam asks you while sitting by the far end of the nest.  
"No, not one bit." You answer happy with where you have her. You turn to look towards the brothers.  
"Don't you have a little bit of humanity inside that is telling you what you're doing is wrong?" Sam asks walking towards you.  
"Do you think she had a little bit of humanity while she was killing my dad and mom?" You answer his question with a question.  
"That's the thing, she wasn't human. Not anymore." He replies.  
"I don't care. She deserves everything that is to coming to her." You answer.  
Sam shakes his head and walks out of the door to go outside.  
You keep your eyes directed towards the sleeping vampire, hoping she would wake up soon.  
"Hey." Dean's voice says from behind you.  
Not turning around you answer. "Hi."  
"When I was four I lost my mom. She was killed by a demon in Sammy's nursery. I ran out of the house with Sam in my arms, trying to keep him safe. My dad got out of the house a few minutes or seconds after me. He became a hunter just so he could find out what the hell happened, but mostly to get revenge." Dean stops to take a breath.  
You turn around to look to Dean, his eyes landing on your slightly shocked face.  
"What?" He asks.  
"You're the Winchester brothers aren't you?" You ask.  
"The one and only." He smiles.  
You blink and start to chuckle. You look up and smile.  
"You are real." You smile before placing you hand onto your chest.  
"I'm confused." Dean says not understanding what you're talking about.  
"My brother always talked about the Winchester brothers, he would tell me how they saved our life's from an apocalypse, that they died a few times but even death himself didn't want them gone for long. How an Angel is their friend and a demon is an ally. He told me about the Winchester brothers almost on a daily basis, the bothers were legends to him." You smiles.  
"Well where is he now, maybe he could finally meet us." Dean says with a smile matching yours.  
Your smile disappears just as quickly as it appeared.  
"My brother was killed not to long ago." You answer feeling your chest tighten with sadness.  
"(Y/N) I- I'm so sorry." Dean says, face filled with empathy.  
"Yeah, me too. He died saving me." You turn away hearing the vampire beginning to wake from her slumber.  
The vampire looks around, her eyes landing onto Dean and you.  
"What? What's going on?" She asks trying to move her arms but finding them shackled to the wall.  
"Thank goodness you're finally awake. I didn't want you to miss all of the fun." You seethe placing your hands in both pockets.  
The vampire blinks a few times, eyes still trying to focus to the scene around her.  
"Are you feeling sick, tired? Are you at least comfortable?" You ask acting as if you really cared about her well being.  
The vampire shook her head as she looked down to where she was sitting. Her eyes widen, tears beginning to form. She screams loudly in horror as the tears escape down her cheeks.  
"Oh no, you're not comfortable." You say tilting your head slightly acting as if you really felt bad about her being uncomfortable.  
"Please, please don't do this!" She cries trying to pull her arms free from the shackles.  
Dean walks up from behind you, his eyes landing on your fuming face.  
"You know, my father said the same thing." You recall blinking the tear out of your eye.  
Dean touches your arm gently causing you to slightly jump at the contact.  
Turning your attention from the vampire, you turn looking to Dean.  
"You don't have to do this." He shakes his head. "You don't." He finishes while you grip the the handle of your sheathed machete.  
"You don't understand, I have to do this for my parents, my brother." You answer your tears falling freely down your face.  
"That's the point, do you really think your parents wanted this life for you?" Dean asks, your chin quivering. "Do you think they wanted you to hold a grudge all these years? Having revenge pressing in your mind since they were killed? What would they say to you if they saw you right now?"  
You begin to sob thinking of your parents, what would your parents think of you now?  
Dean pulls you to him, his arms wrapping around you. His chin resting on top of your hair, his hands rubbing circles on your back to comfort you.  
"It's okay." He whispers sweetly into your hair.  
Sam walks into the nest once again, seeing the sight before him.  
"What's happened?" Sam asks eyes confused seeing the vampire still sitting there.  
"Finish it." Dean says letting you go, his hand taking yours while Sam nods taking his machete out as Dean walks you out of the nest to get some fresh air.  
You walk outside into the sunny day, eyes still filled with tears. You try your hardest to keep your head clear from everything that had just happened inside the nest.  
Your thoughts on how you're going to go on with your life, not thinking of the past that caused you to be who you are now.  
Maybe you could actually have a life, a real life.  
Not killing monsters, maybe finding a real job and continuing to live a life in peace.  
You glance down towards the dirt and weeds around your feet, you notice your hand still clutching onto Deans.  
Looking up from your hands, Dean looks to you eyes calm and filled with kindness. The man you knew from this morning gone, in his place stands the other side of the man.  
"If you need anything from Sam and I, just let us know. We'll try anything to make sure you're okay." Dean says softly kindness flowing through his words.  
"Thank you, Dean." You thanked a small smile upon your still saddened face.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back from the nest is quiet, Dean driving the car in silence while Sam keeps glancing towards you to make sure you're okay.  
You keep your eyes focused outside the window, watching the trees go by.  
Dean clears his throat from the driver side, causing you to glance towards the man.  
"Would you like us to stop and get some food?" Dean asks his eyes on you through the rear view mirror.  
"I'm not very hungry, thanks for asking though." You answer trying to sound as if you weren't about to burst into tears.  
Dean nods before looking back towards the road.  
You hate to feel like a Debbie downer, it wasn't normal for you to feel as if you were the only person in the car that has felt a broken heart.  
For Gods sake, you were in the car with the Winchesters. They lost their mom because of a demon, poor Sam doesn't even remember anything about the woman.  
You shake your head knowing you can't keep feeling this way, your parents and brother wouldn't want you to keep this up.  
Your mom always told you 'Something will grow from all you are going through, and it will be you.' Her words always helped you get through you bad times, why not now?  
"(Y/N)." Sam says taking you out of your thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Dean and I were wondering since we're going to return our keys from the motel, if you wanted to do the same."  
"Sure." You nod placing your hand in your pocket to grab the room key.  
"We were also wondering if you wanted to maybe stay with us in our bunker." Sam adds his eyes on you.  
The boys are offering you a place to stay, possibly to keep an eye on you or because they feel bad for you.  
Glancing to the key in your hand, you think.  
If you refuse; where were you to go again, you don't have a place to live. You hustle people just to feed yourself and to rent a room for a couple night.  
If you agree to go with them the brother's may keep an eye on you but you could have a room of your own.  
Thinking of your parents and brother, you think of the kindness they had within themselves.  
How they wouldn't want you to miss out on something that could be great for you.  
You smile thinking of one of the conversations you had with your dad, his eyes on you as you sat by the kitchen table. You were asked to join the school choir by the music teacher, her hopes for your small hobby to become a talent to be shared to the world.  
"I don't know what to do? I don't want to leave computer class for this, I'm so afraid of failing or not being as good as Mrs. Baker thinks I am. I don't want her thinking she made a bad decision." You said glancing to your dad noticing him shaking his head.  
"What?" You ask.  
" 'Don't be afraid to give up the good to go for the great.' John Rockefeller said that (Y/N). You never know until you go for it." He said placing his hand upon yours.  
You look up to see the brother's watching you, their eyes watching you as you break from your profound thought.  
"Okay." You answer after a minute of silence.  
Sam nods, his eyes landing onto his brother.  
"Great, you'll have your own room." Sam says a smile appearing upon his face.  
"We have a library, large kitchen, garage filled with vintage cars, a war room, we also have a telescope." Dean announces glancing towards you through the rear view mirror.  
A smile appears upon your face.  
"Have you used the telescope?" You ask.  
Dean clears his throat before shaking his head slightly.  
"Not yet but there is always time to try it out." Dean replies with a smile.  
"I'm taking your word for it, Dean Winchester." You smile glancing to the side of his face, noticing a smile upon his face.  
"Fine." He answers.  
"Fine."   
"What happened to the both of you in the nest?" Sam asks glancing between the both of you.  
"We understand each other." Dean replies glancing towards you from the mirror.  
You nod with a small smile, you look away and out the window.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
